I Am Destruction
by taytay3
Summary: I can't help who I am. I was never meant to be born like this. Everything has been taken away from me and now I'm all out of tears. I can't help if I cause chaos, I can't help my moods. Sometimes I want to scream and make everyone pay for what he has done to my family. He thought he could get rid of me, he took away my nations hopes and now all he is to me is destruction.
1. Chapter 1

I am…Destruction

Narrator:

A long long time ago, there was a nation that lived in peace and harmony. People lived among the villages fore seeking wisdom, courage and truth. Kids strolled along shops and antique stores while parents thrived for wealth and riches as teens daydreamed about what it would be like to grow up.

There was only one thing, they all were Sirens. The cold blooded ice warriors of the east and as for the west...well we'll get to that later.

Sirens were able to control the power of ice at the tip of their fingers. They were never warm, they were never hot just...cold. They had many enemies and reclaimed land all over Corinth's until one day when Fates the leader of the fire warriors decided to destroy their land out of hatred and despite. Since then the war of Labyrinth has continued.

Many people lost their lives, and many people today are fighting for their freedom. As Fates army grew rapidly, Sirens gave up hope.

People were chained to Fates underground prison. Many were beaten to death, kids were lost...all hopes and dreams were lost. Homes and businesses were caught on fire and burned down turning into dirt.

Families struggled to stay together and just for that, the fire warriors took over Corinth's reclaiming the land for themselves.

Fates grew an empire towering over the new constructed homes of the Sirens that were still alive, even though they were forced into them it was the only sheltering they had anymore.

Fates grew an army the size of two Corinth's combined. They over threw the king of Corinth's, hanging him publicly for punishment.

As more and more Sirens died from lack of food, poor sheltering conditions and no money for medicine. After all the horrible trauma everyone has been through, there was one family that stood tall through it all...

One family that had an outcast daughter. She stood out over all Sirens and fire warriors... she was the only one that couldn't bend power, the only one out of every family that was different because she had no such thing as a power. To many other people, they called her a disgrace against her own a race an abomination unto God...but no one knew how much she would mean to them later in life. They thought she would only cause chaos and destruction be the first kid to be killed by Fates himself...but they were wrong.

They were all wrong.

* * *

Author's note- Hey guys this is my new story I hope you liked the preview tell me what you think!:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

"Come on!" Lucas shouted at me.

"But I don't want to go. We could get in serious trouble for this! Stealing is bad!" I protested. Lucas, my best friend since the beginning was trying to convince me into some late night shop stealing.

"Oh come on Ally. It's going to be quick. We'll get in and then get out I'm starving!" he said sliding down from the rooftop and hitting the ground with a perfect landing. I rolled my eyes and slid down the rooftop landing perfectly as he inhaled the fresh air. "Mhm, smells like a great night to go riff rafting." He said slinging his beat up bag over his shoulder. Lucas and I were both 16. Our dads have been friends through everything and so have we. Sad part is he has powers and I don't which makes me an outcast to society. Lucas is my only friend and always has been.

"We are not going riff rafting." he sighed and grabbed my wrist dragging me through the long dirt path.

We lived in a small town. Not many people who were Sirens lived here but many fire warriors or followers of the fire king lived here which meant trouble for us as usual. Nothing really happens around here. The biggest news that has happened so far is probably when the water pump broke...yeah I know lame.

We ducked under a rooftop as the rain poured hard from the dark sky.

"Why do we have to go out in the pouring rain?" I complained wishing I had my coat. "Be adventurous Ally. Just because you have no powers doesn't mean you have to act like a lame human. Now follow me." he ordered. He pointed over to "Cosmos" a famous restaurant known for it's good entertainment and specialty of delicious gourmet meals.

Every true Corinthian dreamed of having enough money to get into that 5 star restaurant. But only fire warriors were allowed inside since it was owned by a famous warrior.

Our shoes splashed across puddles of water as we made our way over to the restaurant. They sound of people laughing and petty fire girls giggling were heard from all the way out here. Lucas felt around the building touching its walls carefully. His eyes turned a silver color as he smiled. He was really good at navigating things, especially from the inside of a building. It was a special power only a few rare Sirens actually got and thankfully Lucas was one of them.

"To get inside we'd have to go through the top and shimmy through the chimney it will be hard so I'll have to go down by myself." he said climbing a ladder to the top of the building.

"I can't believe were stealing food from this place! Do you know how many people would die to step foot in Cosmos?" I said as I started to climb the ladder. Lucas jumped over the railing of the building and got on his knee's searching through his bag. "Yeah I know cool right? We'll be legends Ally!" he chimed as he pulled out a harness and a rope.

"Ok Ally listen carefully. I'm going to get in this harness and then clip the end of the rope to the railing and then freeze it ok? You with me so far?" he said slowly. I slapped his arm.

"Just because I have no powers doesn't mean you have to talk to me like a baby Lucas. I pretty capable of doing this."

"Yeah sure..anyways, use this remote and press the down button it will lower me enough to grab something out of the kitchen." he said putting on the harness. He ran over to the rail clipping it to the metal and held his hand over the ropes freezing it completely.

He jumped onto the chimney positioning himself for the mission or whatever this was called. "Ok here." he tossed me the remote.

"Lets do this." he chimed with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiastic statement pressed the down button as he slowly started to go slide deep inside the chimney.

Suddenly sticks of ice shot up from the chimney. This was our usual signal for 'keep going'. I pressed the down button until I was sure he was inside the kitchen. I didn't know how we were going to get away with this but with Lucas anything can happen. "Well isn't Dally."

I turned around to see Jacob and his other crew members. Jacob was the neighborhood bully. He was always picking on me and would always use his powers for no such thing as good.

"My names Ally not Dally." I retorted back. He gave me a look, "Whatever. You know you're not supposed to be outside past curfew. Kings orders."

"And here you are Jacob out past curfew." I said rolling my eyes at his idiotic remark.

"Ha! You know the king doesn't like you Sirens. You're nothing but trash. We should have wiped out your whole nation and left your parents to die!" He yelled. Suddenly he looked at the ropes and he smiled wickedly. "Out with that no good trouble maker Lucas?" he asked cockily.

"He's not a trouble maker."

"Wow, she has no powers and can lie too! You are something Ally." he said with an amused smile as his friends started to laugh.

"Shut up." I snapped. Suddenly the laughter died and he looked at me coldly. "What did you just say?" he asked taking a step towards me. "I- i..."

His hand erupted in flames as he held a fist tightly. "I wouldn't want to catch you on fire now would I?" He asked manically. I took a step back as he laughed wickedly. My body hit the railing as I realized this was as far as I could go.

Like a flash of lightning, 3 balls of brick hard ice hit the back of Jacob's head knocking him out. The two guys panicked and jumped off the roof disappearing into the night.

"Why didn't you warn me!" Lucas yelled taking off the harness and shoving it into the bag. He grabbed the remote out of my hand and shoved it into the bag as well. He slung it over his shoulders as he came up to me. "I-i'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. It's not like I could scream."

"Well a nice little tug on the rope would have done me some good. I had to freeze the chimney and crack holes in the ice just so I could get up here. Do you know how much evidence will be left behind?" he snapped climbing down the ladder. I followed behind him as we ran across the dirt road and over to a shop awning.

"Ugh Lucas it's like 11:45. I have to go home now, dad will kill me if he finds out I'm out past curfew."

He groaned, "Ok fine. Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a smile. "We are not going anymore riff rafting." I said walking away.

I ran down the dirt path passing two houses. I quietly sneaked past the neighbors front yard and up to my front door. Just as I was about to open it the door swung open. "Allison."

"H-hey dad." I stuttered nervously. I was in big trouble now. "Where have you been!? It's past curfew no scratch that way past curfew! Why are you disobeying my orders Allison." he asked. I shrugged and walked inside. "I'm sorry dad. I was just out with Lucas that's all."

"Oh so Lucas was out too?"

"Please dad don't get him in trouble. Please?" I begged. He gave an aggravated sigh, "Ok fine. But bed now." he demanded. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek running up the stairs and up to my room slamming the door shut.

* * *

Author's note- I know it's not much but this is just supposed to give you a glimpse of what Ally's life is like:) Keep on reviewing!:)


	3. Chapter 3

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

"Ally wake up you have a visitor!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I groaned and flipped over the covers getting out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower as it relaxed my muscles. After 5 minutes of relaxation I stepped out drying off quickly. I brushed my hair leaving it naturally straight. I pulled on some dark skinny jeans with a t-shirt and some beat up converses. My normal style.

I brushed my teeth before running down stairs to see Lucas standing at the door.

"Hey." I said coming up to him. My dad standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Now no more mischief. I got my eye on you two." he said with amusement. Rolling my eyes I kissed my dad goodbye and closed the door on the way out.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as he tossed me his bag. I slung it over my shoulder kicking a small pebble to the side. "It's not what I'm going to do it's what you're going to do today."

"Excuse me what?" I asked. He smiled taking a bite of his apple. He tossed me one but I was too busy pondering on what he meant to be eating an apple.

"Trust me darling. I know what I'm doing."

"Last night really proved that." I sneered at him as he gave me a glare. I laughed a little taking a bite of the apple, "Anyways, since you didn't have much of an adventure last night I was thinking that you would maybe want to go into evergreen forest..."

I stopped in my tracks dropping as the apple slid out of my hands. "Evergreen forest!?" Lucas cupped my mouth. "Do you want the whole world to know?!" he asked in annoyance. I moved his hand from my mouth. "You're crazy. Flat out crazy!" I said walking away from him. He jogged up to me taking my wrist and spinning me around to face him.

"Come on Ally. Aren't you the least bit curious to why Fates doesn't want us lurking in evergreen forest?"

"Uh.. yeah because it's forbidden! Remember Cody?" I asked.

"Cody who?"

"Ha you don't know his name because when Fates found out he went into evergreen forest he disappeared! Never to be seen again!" I said frantically whipping my arms around.

"You're being dramatic about this Ally I really think we could be legends!" He chimed.

"You said that last time and we ended up under a shop awning with no free food." I said as we continued to walk down the dirt path. Friendly shoppers smiled at Lucas and I as we went into our favorite antique shop.

"Hey that was before you got attacked and ruined the whole plan. Without me you would have caught on fire before you could process a scream." he opened the door for me as the bell chimed. "Hey guys." Max the antique owner said with delight. Max has been like a second father to me. He was nicest gentleman in all of Corinth's...well other than my dad of course.

"Hey Max I got a question." Lucas said hopping on the counter top his long legs dangling against the wooden material.

"Hit me."

"Don't you think Ally should go into evergreen forest?" Suddenly Max's eyes went wide. He rushed to the door flipping the open sign to closed. He pulled down the curtains and locked the door. "How do you know about evergreen forest?" he asked coming back behind the counter.

Lucas looked at him with a devious smirk, "Depends Max, what do you know about evergreen forest?" Lucas said eyeing him carefully.

"Don't be playing tricks with me boy." Max said hitting Lucas in the shoulder with a rolled up newspaper. Lucas pulled a golden ring out from his back pocket putting it on the table.

"I'm not playing tricks, I'm just playing my cards." He said sliding the ring closer to Max docilely.

"I'm not taking this from a kid."

"You're taking it, and I'm 16." he added. "Plus," he continued, "I snagged it off a rich man while I was working at Midori anyways. That restaurant is too easy." he said amusingly.

Max observed the ring carefully making sure it wasn't one of those fake ones kids tried to sell on the street.

"Lucas you can't bribe the man." I said putting a hand on my hip firmly. He whispered to me, "I know what I'm doing."

I sighed and sat back in a soft rocking chair watching the scene unfold before my eyes, "Look Lucas if you're conning me..."

"Max you're my buddy, my amigo, my-"

"You can cut the buddy talk. I'll take it." Max said quickly snatching the ring. He might have been our friend but had an eye for merchandise and good fortune. "Ok Max I played my cards time for you to spill the truth." Lucas said hopping down from the counter. He leaned against the counter intertwining his fingers. "Legend says-"

"See I told you this stuff could make us legends Ally!" Lucas interrupted. Max gave him a look and Lucas immediately went back into serious mode.

"As I was saying..." Max continued, "Legend says that long long ago, Fates brought one of his own fire warriors in the evergreen forest. Trapping him inside a cage that he would only have the key too. The fire warrior was more powerful than any other fire warrior in all of Labyrinth...but Fates with all this power wanting and junk didn't want him to over rule him."

"Then why didn't he just kill the guy?" I asked. Lucas shushed me putting a finger to my lip. I slapped his hand away.

"Anyways, the thing is. He couldn't kill him! It was impossible, he tried everything from poison tanks to pushing him off a cliff. He couldn't die, so he locked him up deep inside evergreen forest. But from the grape vine, the fire warrior had the most beautiful power. Someone even said his fire could make different colors. Colors that didn't make fire look so destructive. But the problem was he was destructive... if anyone ever unleashed him from that cage. Chaos would spiral all over the world. He's said to be dangerous... highly dangerous. So dangerous that himself alone could start his own war. So danger-"

"We get it!" Lucas and I said in unison.

He smiled weakly, "Anyways, I personally wouldn't mind stepping into evergreen to take a look at his powers. Gee, fire turning into a rainbow of colors...unbelievable." Max said grabbing a towel and wiping down the counter top.

"Ok then there's your answer Ally you're going into evergreen forest." Lucas said quickly. Max laughed.

I glared at the both of them, "I am not turning out like Cody!" I yelled.

Lucas and Max stared at me rolling their eyes, "Ok now you're just making stuff up." Lucas said nudging my shoulder. "It's true!" I retorted. Lucas stuck out his tongue mockingly. "Don't be such a baby Ally you're going into evergreen forest."

"Why can't you just do it instead?"

"Because I had my share of fun last night and I'm talking about kicking Jacob's ass. You're going to that forest even if I have to drag you there." he said. "Even though I love your adventurous mood Lucas, evergreen forest isn't the place you want to be in. Strange things go on in that forest, there is a reason Fates put camera's at the entrance of evergreen forest." Max said opening up the curtains once again along with flipping the sign back to open and unlocking the doors.

"Yeah listen to Max, Lucas." I said trying to reason with him.

"Ally please? Do this for me. I saved you from Jacob last night. This is the least you could do for me. Pretty please?" Lucas begged batting his eyes. "Lucas.."

"Aw thanks Ally I knew you would want to do this for me!" Lucas said hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. "Thanks Max!" Lucas said dragging me out of the antique shop.

We climbed up a ladder to an abandoned building jumping over a ledge and up on the rooftop over looking all Corinth's.

"Ally you have to do this." Lucas said almost desperately.

"Why me? You're the one with powers. How am I supposed to protect myself?" I said sitting down on the concrete tile. "I believe that he can over throw Fates."

I laughed, "Over throw Fates? As if."

"You heard Max, the fire warrior can't die." Lucas said dropping his bag on the ground. "I bet 99% of Max's stories are a myth." I stated pulling out an apple from his bag. "Ally don't be so stubborn. I'm you're best friend trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah you do. But I don't know what I'm doing!" I said biting my apple hard out of frustration.

"And if the legend is true we could get our freedom back! We could live in peace once again! No more poverty!" He proclaimed.

"And if the legend is fake?" I mumbled chewing on my apple. "We try again!"

I groaned, "You're so annoying."

He laughed and nudged my shoulder, "But you love me anyways." he said with a smile. I looked into his deep crystal blue eyes as he leaned in getting closer to me. His lips just inches away from mine...

"Hey you two go find a room!" a lady scolded at us. We pulled back our faces turning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry ma'am." Lucas said raking his fingers through his hair. Was there a giant hole there in the center of the roof before? "Get down from there!" she yelled. Lucas grabbed his bag and climbed down the ladder as I followed right behind him nor missing a single pace.

We ran over behind a building as we laughed. "Ok Ally it's time."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

We ran down the dirt path road taking a short cut to the back of the town. We moved past twigs and stumps as we finally reached the gates of evergreen forest. A sign saying "**Stay Out" **in big letters was right above the lock to the gates.

"We can't get caught." Lucas said as he went over to a camera. Grazing his hand of it ice slowly emerged from thin air covering the camera fully.

"You ready?" Lucas asked.

I nodded slowly but nervously, he got on all fours as I stepped onto his back and climbed over the gates.

I landed safely on the ground maintaining my balance. Lucas wrapped his hands around the gate bars looking me fiercely in the eyes. "You can do this." he said. I looked into his eyes with fear as he wiped away one of my tears. "We can do this. If you don't come out in an hour I'm coming after you I promise." he said holding out his pinkie. I hooked his with mine and smiled as I turned on my heels and walked down the path going into the forest.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys tell me what you think in an a review!:) Oh and thanks for all the awesome reviews too!:)


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

I moved through twigs and branches. Jumped over arched branches bound into the ground and vaulted over rocks as I went deeper into the forest. I could see the sunset and fear crept into my mind. What if I was kidnapped? Taken? Imprisoned for life like Cody?

Or maybe I was just exaggerating?

I sighed as leaves crunched beneath my feet, and crows croaked above the tree's flying in circles.

I walked deeper into the woods as I crossed a bridge quickly. Water fell in beneath cracks from deformed rocks as lily pads floated underneath the bridge floating to the same delicate waterfall nearby. I went even deeper inside the woods. Tree's blocked the light of sunset and the coo's of owls floated through the air. As autumn leaves crunched beneath my feet. My body shivered with fear as I saw a glint of silver in the distance.

I squinted my eyes as I saw a fiery orange light. I came closer, jogging over to duck behind a tree.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a voice humming.

I quickly dodged behind a rock peeking over to see the where the voice was coming from. "You can come out from hiding now." the voice commanded.

I froze in my spot. Should I run and hide? Scream and shout for help? In one quick movement fire ascended from the ground hitting the rock as it crumbled to pieces right in front of me.

I froze looking at the eyes that shot daggers through me. "P-please don't hurt me!" I begged holding up my hands in the surrender.

The person grabbed my shirt lifting me off the ground. The only thing I could see was his eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was just-"

"Silence!" the voice commanded. I shut my mouth as I felt tears coming on. I would never see the sun again, never see my dad again...

"What are you doing in evergreen forest?" The voice asked strong and steady, but forceful and demanding. "I... I.."

His body shivered for a moment. "You're a Siren."

I nodded repeatedly as I could almost sense his smirk. "A girl like yourself shouldn't be lurking around after dark."

I whimpered as he sat me down on the ground, a hoodie covering his face but a marking on his chest was fully exposed. "Ally!" A voice called in the distance. I realized soon that it was Lucas himself. "You better be quiet if you don't want me to hurt the boy." the voice ordered.

I was planning to scream but as if he knew I was he covered my mouth pulling me over his shoulder and walking into the dark night. My screams were muffled by his hand as I kicked my legs forcefully.

"Allison!" Lucas called once again before his voice became a faint call in the distance. Soon my eyelids became heavy as I was consumed in complete darkness.

* * *

A loud shot awoke me from my peaceful slumber. My eyes fluttered adjusting to the light, I struggled to get up but my hands were bound together. The rope rubbed against my bare skin making me wince in pain.

Suddenly the man with the hoodie came in. His hoodie still hiding his face.

"L-let me go!" I yelled pulling against the ropes.

He circled around me rubbing his chin as he observed me. Suddenly I felt exposed, as if my every movement was being watched.

He sat in a chair leaning back obviously in deep thought. I could feel his eyes bore into me as I sat there tugging with all my might at the unbreakable ropes.

"Stop trying."

I tugged even harder feeling my skin chafe against the ropes like burning rubber, "I will not! Who do you think you are kidnapping little girls! You pervert!" I screamed. He chuckled, "Pervert? That doesn't sound like me at all and you don't look little."

"I'm 16!"

"I know." He said getting up from his chair. "Who are you?!" I demanded.

"That is none of your business."

"Let me go!" I screamed, "Why don't you just freeze the ice and run."

"Because I can't ok?!"

"Why not?" He asked with interest. I sighed, "Because I don't have powers."

"You don't have powers? That's impossible, you have to have powers." He said firmly. "Well I don't ok? I'm a late bummer."

"After 16 years?" He asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at his impassive manner, "Let me out!" I screamed tugging at the ropes. He just sat down on the floor in front of me, hands in his lap. "Do you know who I am?"

"No and there is no point in wanting to know because after I get out of this place I am never coming back again!"

"You're a feisty one." he said amusingly. "And you're an idiot." I snapped at him. He gave a fake sad look gasping as he put a hand to my heart, "And I thought we were friends." he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You're not one for comedy." He said. "Obviously."

Suddenly we heard the sound of murmurs underneath the tree house. He got to his feet quickly coming behind me and untied the ropes. I wiggled free, massaging my hands slowly to produce blood flow once again. "Hey open up!" the voice of a fire guard boomed through the small tree house. "Follow me." the hoodie man commanded. He grabbed my wrist and opened the door leading to a wooden balcony. He grabbed a rope that was hanging from a strong branch above us.

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding out his hand.

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He groaned, "Do you trust me?" he repeated. I nodded slowly as he took my waist pulling me closer to him as we slid down the rope all the way to the ground. We landed with a loud _thump._ We got to our feet scrambling as we ran behind the tree house down a path and clear away from the fire guards.

I huffed trying to catch my breath, I looked around finding that I was only a couple inches from the gates back into Corinth's.

"W-why were we running from the guards?" I asked maintaining my breath.

"They found out someone broke into evergreen forest... you're in so much trouble." He exclaimed.

"Wow way to dim some light on the situation." I said sarcastically. "You have to get out of here." He said pushing me towards the gates. I felt around my neck realizing that my mom's necklace was gone. "My mom's necklace, it's gone... we have to go back and find it!"

I walked past him but grabbed my waist pulling me back. "You have to go now." he demanded. We walked to the front gates as he lifted me up by grabbing my waist.

I grabbed a hold of a bar and vaulted over the fence landing safely on the other side. I looked at him as he took off his hoodie revealing himself. He had blonde hair and bangs that fell right over his eyebrows. He was tall and built and eyes that were like swimming pools of chocolate.

He smiled at me and walked off into the woods, "Wait what's your name!?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, "Austin." and with that he ran back into the dark woods of evergreen forest without a trace.

* * *

Author's Note- Ok so we've met Austin!:) What do you think? Keep up the amazing reviews!:)


	5. Chapter 5

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

I ran from the gates of evergreen forest as fast as I could. I jumped over stumps in the way and vaulted over bolted rocks. I tripped over a few branches but managed to get back into the main part of Corinth's. I ran through the dirt path and bumped right into someone, hard.

"Ally!" Lucas yelled and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried about you. Do you know what your father would do to me if you never made it out of those woods alive?" he said in my ear.

"Well I'm fine. But get this I ran into someone in the forest!"

"That's great. Was it the fire warrior?" he asked pulling a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to me. "I don't know. He tied me up and we only spoke for 5 minutes until fire soldiers showed up out of nowhere."

"So Max was right! We have to go back later tonight!"

"Lucas I'm done doing your dirty work. You can do it yourself." I stated sipping on the nice cool water. "But Ally I need you for this! We could become-"

"Legends, I know that." I finished.

"You're so stubborn." he said nudging my arm. "Yeah and you're too demanding." I said walking off. He jogged up to me. "Why were soldiers there in the first place? Do you think they know we froze one of the cameras?"

"Probably. But not for sure, I don't know I guess we'll find out when the time comes." I said finishing my bottle of water and throwing into a trash can. Suddenly a trumpet blew from the amplified speakers. "All Corinthian's report to the fresh mount fountain lobby immediately!" A fire soldier barked through the speakers. Everyone dropped there things looking around in confusion. "Uh oh." Lucas said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist as we ran through the crowd of people and up to a small hill. Fresh mount fountain was sort of lobby-like. There were cobblestones and a huge fountain in the middle of the pavement.

A loud trumpet played before us. A couple fire soldiers walked out as some Corinthian's filled the whole place. "All hail Lord Fates!" one of the fire soldiers pronounced.

Fates walked out slowly, his shoes tapping against the cobblestones. He went to a small stage and sat on thrown, over looking all of us. "Bow before the king!" the fire soldier ordered. A wave of people bowed before the king before Lucas and I bowed along with them. "You may stand." Fates said. We all stood up.

My body shook with fear and my hands started to tremble. What if this was about evergreen forest?!

Lucas took my hand in his. "Chill out Ally everything will be alright." he said not taking his eyes of Fates every movement. Fates finally stood, a greedy look playing on his face.

"One of my commanders has come with good news, and it appears that someone froze the cameras to evergreen forest!" Fates barked. Everyone gasped. "Now who in their right mind would do that!" a women whispered to a man quietly. Gee...tough crowd.

"And whoever did that must pay severe consequences!" Fates yelled over looking the crowd intently. "Now does anyone want to confess that it was them? If you do I might go easy on you." he offered. Everyone starred at each other. "No one? Hmm, I guess I'll just punish all of you. Commander!"

"Yes my lord?" a fire soldier with a badge on asked getting on his knee's.

"Lead your army into Corinth's and burn down every home to the ground. That will teach them not to test my patience!" Fates said with menace.

"Lucas I have to stop this. This is all my fault!" I ran up to the front. "It was I who broke into evergreen forest!" I announced. Everyone looked at me and then they busted out in harmonious laughter. I looked at Fates and the commander that started to laugh along with the crowd. "What!? It was me!" I yelled.

"Precious, you Allison Dawson? The girl with no powers whatsoever managed to freeze a camera and vault over the gates without being seen?" The commander said in a dark chuckle. Well when you put it that way it sounds pathetic...man I really did not think this through. "We really have some bad liars my lord." the commander joked. Fates smiled wickedly.

"I'm not joking!" I said.

"Ok crowd settle down! Commander go do your job." Fates ordered. I stood there in shock. How could no one believe it was me!? "Stop!" Lucas called out. The commander stopped in his tracks and looked back at us.

"It was I who froze the camera and broke into evergreen forest.." Lucas said hanging his head. "Lucas!" his father called out in desperation. Fear looping around his eyes. "I'm sorry my lord. My curiosity got the better of me... I'm willing to take the punishment but please do not burn down our houses."

"Lucas no-"

"I'm sorry Ally..." Lucas said walking up to the king. He got on his knees and looked down. "Come with me." Fates demanded. "Everyone clear out! You are no longer needed!" the commander ordered shooing all of us away.

I walked out as the gates closed on my face.

I saw Lucas pulled away from the stage hands forced behind his back as the soldiers led him into the castle slamming the door shut. I ran down the hill and past the crowd. Tears poured down my cheek... I had to go back into evergreen forest. Not only for me but for Lucas. I ran up my porch steps and knocked on the door.

"Ally! There you are. I heard about Lucas. Why would you proclaim such a crazy thing!" My father barked at me.

"Because I had to save him dad. He's my best friend. Did you even see the look on his fathers face!? He did that for me he saved this town. This isn't about me anymore than it is about him!" I shouted before running up the stairs and into my room slamming the door shut.

I've made up my mind...later tonight I'm going into evergreen forest and I'm going to find the fire warrior and set him free. He'll save Lucas. All I have to do is get him to trust me.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you like the chapter!:) Tell me what you think in a review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

In the middle of the night I slipped on some beat up converses and a dark sweatshirt along with a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled my hair back into a small ponytail and grabbed a flashlight and Lucas's bag.

I was determined to get Lucas back no matter what. I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs slowly making sure not to make a sound.

I slipped into the kitchen and grabbed two apples along with a small water bottle.

I managed to open the door and sneak out pass the neighbors yard. I ran through the small dirt path and cut through the woods and in under 15 minutes I was standing in front of evergreen forest. I looked over to where the camera used to be. They would probably get another camera in 2 weeks at the most. That meant that I had only to weeks to find the fire warrior and save Lucas.

This should be a piece of cake.

I jumped on the gate bars and vaulted over the gate landing perfectly. I ran down the path and moved branches and twigs out of the way. Suddenly as I got deeper into the woods. I found that I was only running in circles.

The same bolder was leaning against the same tall tree's and I have seen it 4 times.

Out of nowhere a bow shot right past me. I ducked covering my head. "P-please don't hurt me!" I shouted in desperation. My body shock with fear, horror shot through every vein in my body.

"Allison?" A voice asked. I could hear the footsteps come closer. I looked up to see Austin wearing a hoodie that only covered his hair but his eyes were a dead give a way. "What are you doing in the forest this late at night?" he asked with concern. He grabbed my arm helping me up. "I was just-"

"Do you realize I could have hurt you with that arrow god Ally."

"Well I didn't now you went all robin hood at night time and superman in the day time... my bad." I said sarcastically wiping the dirt off my skinny jeans.

"Superman?" He asked.

"Oh shut up." I said giving his shoulder a push. "What are you doing in the evergreen forest this late at night? It's not safe to be out here all alone." He said going over and pulling the bow out of the ground.

"That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me.." I said starting to walk away. He grabbed my shirt making me stagger backwards.

"You do realize you've been walking in a circle for a whole 30 minutes right? I watched you pass the same tree twice and you still kept going." He said with an amused smile.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Obviously not." he mumbled under his breath. "I thought you were busy shooting arrows at people's faces?"

"And I thought I told you not to come back. Apparently we don't like to listen." he said with a playful smirk. "You really know how to tick people off."

He sighed, "I try..."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He jogged up to me, "Hey I'm sorry I was messing with you."

He looked into my eyes with a pleading look, "It's fine."

He smiled lightly and then felt my arm, "You're freezing."

"No it's just a chill I'll be fine."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction I wanted to head in. He pushed past branches and kicked twigs out of the way. Finally we reached his tree house. "Follow me." he said. We climbed up the roped ladder and into a small room.

"Nice... tree house?" I said in more of a questioning tone.

"Ha thanks. It's not much but it'll do, here sit down I'll get a fire started."

I sat down on the wooden floor as he grabbed a pile of wood and pulled out a match lighting it on fire and setting it on the wood as it erupted in flames. He smiled. "Show off." I said.

He stuck out his tongue and found a place to sit right next to me. "So tell me why are you really in evergreen forest? No one comes here unless they are insane." he said poking the fire. He pulled out a water bottle from a small box and opened it drinking it slowly.

"Well this might sound insane." I said shyly.

He stopped drinking for a minute, "It's ok nothing can be more insane than going into evergreen forest."

"I want to find the fire warrior."

Suddenly Austin spit out his water, burning out the entire fire altogether. "Y-you want to find who?!" he choked out. "The fire warrior. He's the only one that an help, the only one that can save my friend Lucas from Fates. I know it's risky but I need him now.. more than ever."

"Ally no."

"What do you mean _no_? This isn't your decision, this is what I need to do!" I protested. I don't get why he was being so absurd about all of this.

He got up of the floor and paced around the room.

"Austin chill out-"

"Don't tell me to chill out ok!? That freaking fire warrior is nothing but a liar and a backstabber! He's killed so many people he should kill himself! He is unable to control once you spark him Ally. He won't tolerate all this!"

"What do you know about the fire warrior! He's been trapped in evergreen forest for 500 years. He can't die...he has magnificent powers don't you crave that Austin? Don't you think his powers are used for good?" I asked standing in front of him. He shook his head, "He's nothing but destruction. You can't change him. His heart is like fire...it burns for power it burns for freedom. If you help him get out all he will do is leave you to fight your own battle."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I do. I forbid you to go looking for him you're already in enough danger just stepping through the gates of evergreen forest."

"What did he do to you?" I asked with curiosity.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked at me. Fury flaming in his chocolate orbs, "He's destruction Ally..stay away from him and most importantly you have to stay away from me."

"Austin are you keeping something from me?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled something out of his pocket, he grabbed my hand and dropped the object into my palm as he closed my fingers and kissed my knuckles softly, a tear fell down his cheek, "I'm so sorry.." and with that he jumped out of the window of the tree house leaving me in silence.

I opened my palm and held the necklace in front of me, it was my mom's necklace. I opened it and there was a picture of her. I smiled holding it to my chest. Why would he want me to stay away from him..and why was he sorry?

* * *

Author's Note- Why do you think Austin said sorry? Why doesn't he want Ally to find the fire warrior, is he hiding something? Tell me what you think in a review!:)

-Taylor:)


	7. Chapter 7

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping. I sat up and looked around. Wait... I'm still in evergreen forest? I never went home? I thought I-

"Don't act surprised Einstein you tried getting home but you kept traveling in a circle. So... I knocked you out and let you sleep here." Austin said jumping through the window. "I am so dead. Why didn't you take me home?"

"Oh you wanted me to take you home? I thought you wanted to be dangerous and go find the stupid fire warrior." Austin said reaching into my bag and pulling out an apple. "I am not looking for danger, and you're still on that?" I said getting to my feet. "Hell yeah I'm still on that topic. You're being so-"

"Arrogant? Annoying? Cocky?" I questioned trying to state my point.

He rolled his eyes, "As I was saying you're being a stubborn brat about this. If you think you have guts to find the fire warrior then why don't you go up against Fates yourself."

"I don't have powers remember?" I said taking the apple from his hand and giving him a glare. "You don't have to have powers to over throw someone. It takes courage, which you obviously don't have." he said taking the apple back. I blinked for a moment. I don't have courage...how dare he say that! "I don't have courage? I think I do knowing that I stepped foot into evergreen forest!" I yelled in his face jerking the apple out of his hand and taking an angry bite out of the apple.

"What does that prove?" he asked with a smirk.

"That I have courage!"

He scoffed, "You really need to get a life."

I slapped his cheek and he just stood there with a smirk on his face. Not even a slap could plaster his grin. "You are so gonna get it." he ran toward me grabbing my waist and lifting me over his shoulder. "Hey put me down! You idiot!" I screamed slapping his back. "Hold on!" he yelled as he slid down the rope with ease. I held onto his shirt as I kicked my legs.

"If you don't put me down I'll-"

He sat me down on the ground, "You'll do what Ally? Nothing?" he teased.

"I hate you."

"Not yet you don't." he walked around me.

"What is that-"

"Stand up." he ordered. "No." I said with confidence. He tapped his foot impatiently, "Now."

I sighed and stood up he smiled. "Now fight me."

"Excuse me but I am not fighting you. You do realize you're about 6 feet taller than me right?" I said putting a hand on my hip. "I thought you had courage." Austin questioned.

"You little..."

"Come on Ally fight me, I'm not getting any younger." he said getting into fighting position. I heaved a sigh and ran towards him but he quickly moved out of the way. "Too slow Allison."

"I'm sorry if it's not perfect this is not something I do on a daily basis!" I yelled in annoyance. I don't even get why we have to do this in the first place. All this is is danger. "Again." he said eagerly. I inhaled deeply and ran toward him but he then moved again making me lose my focus and run straight into a tree. I fell backwards as my body hit the ground. I could hear Austin laughing. He came up to me and knelt down. "Don't you see that fighting takes a lot more than courage? You think you can do it but you don't know how it'll turn out in the end and you just laying here is example A." He said taking my hand and helping me up of the ground.

After I regained my vision I dusted off my jeans. "What do you know about courage?" I sneered at him.

"I know that courage is a lot more than thinking you can do it. You have to have a burning flame for your reason of why you're doing it, cute doesn't win the war Ally."

"So, and did you just call me cute?" I asked with sly smile.

"No I called me cute."

I scoffed at his ridiculousness. "Ego." I mumbled.

"Brat." he said sticking his tongue out at me. "I'm going back to the tree house." I said walking off but then he grabbed my arm. "Try me again just one more time I'm not done with you yet." Austin said he positioned me right in front of him before he took a couple steps back. "Ok tackle me down unless you want to hit this tree again." Austin said tempting me.

I breathed in deeply before starting off in a run. As soon as I got close to Austin everything started to slow down my vision spiraled out of control. In complete slow motion Austin began to run to the right I reached out as time caught up and went back to normal I grabbed Austin's shirt and tackled him to the ground.

Finally at last there I was on top of him he looked at me in disbelief. "Wow." was all he said.

I smiled, then looked deeply into his eyes. They shined a dark brown color... he leaned down closer. My breath hitched as he got closer... "W-we s-should get back to the tree house." I said putting a hand on his chest.

His face turned pink as he got up off of me.

"Ok um...let's go." he said running his fingers through his hair.

I just couldn't let him kiss me I was destined to be with Lucas. Dad even set me up with him. It's what my father wants he's always wanted me to be with Lucas and that's how it should be.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys tell me what you thinkkkkkkkk! Keep up the amazing reviews!:)


	8. Chapter 8

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

I sat down in one of Austin's chair as he was sharpening his knife. The dead silence filled the room and I I tapped my foot, anything to take my mind off of finding the fire warrior.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said stopping his recent activity. "Why do you live in evergreen forest? Don't you know how dangerous this place is alone?" I asked. He sighed and got up to his feet coming over and sat down in a chair across from me. "I crave danger sweetheart."

"Well you shouldn't." I said taking a sip of water from my water bottle.

"Says the person who stepped into evergreen forest trying to look for a myth." Austin scoffed. "He's real Austin I just know it! I don't get why you're so against this, he could save Corinth's, my family, my friend everyone. He'd be a hero!" I exclaimed. "A monster can't be a hero Ally. That's just how it is. Do you realize how many people he's killed? Everything he touches burns down he's like a time bomb waiting to explode and cause chaos. Now tell me do you really want that?" he asked.

"No, but still maybe I could change him for good. I hear he has these great powers and his own fire changes color! Don't you think that's something worth fighting for?"

"No." he stated blandly.

I sighed, "You're so stubborn."

"I maybe am. But what's final is final, you are leaving evergreen forest and you can't come back Ally I mean it this time." He said intertwining his fingers. My expression turned into annoyed. I stood up and banged my fist on the table.

"You're not my parent so stop treating me like one! I'm sixteen not ten!" I yelled. He looked at me fury written all over his smooth features.

"I said no. You're leaving evergreen forest tonight Ally stop fighting me." he argued back. His tone was soft but firm. "I'm leaving that's for sure." I grabbed my bags and stuffed my water bottle in. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled my hair back out of my face. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "What does it look like? I'm leaving just like you asked." I scoffed and headed for the rope. I slid down and landed safely on the ground.

"Ally I'm sorry!" Austin yelled out. But I kept on walking, forcing myself not to look back. I made my way through thorn bushes as I felt a cold drop of water splash against my bare arm.

I looked up and saw that it was beginning to rain. Great, just my luck.

I sighed and continued my walk through the forest. I had to find the fire warrior, I just had too. Without him I'll never get my friend back, he just has to understand where I'm coming from.

Suddenly a bolt of ice flew past me, nearly hitting the side of my face.

I fell to the ground covering my head for protection. "A-ally?" An all too familiar voice called out. I looked up and saw that it was only Lucas. "Lucas!" I shouted jumping into his arms. His hands lifted me up spinning me around. I hugged him tightly feeling his warmth surround me. "I've missed you so much!" he said with excitement.

"What are you doing here in evergreen forest?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm on guard duty." he said sweetly. I stepped back in shock, "...Guard duty?"

"Oh yeah about that. Fates gave me a position in his army to rule out my punishment which was going to be death..." he said running his fingers through his hair. "What do you mean position in his army? Don't tell me you're a fire warrior..."

"Ally I can explain. I had no choice."

"I was going to save you Lucas! I wouldn't have let you die without a fight! And then to find out you're associating with the enemy that tore our own town down 50 years ago!?" I yelled at him. I broke away from his embrace refusing to look him in the eye. "I had no choice! I didn't want to-"

"How long do you have to be in his army?" I interrupted.

"Ally I-"

"Tell me now Lucas." I demanded. "For life..." he said. I looked into his eyes coldly. "Get away from me." I said. I started to walk away from him but suddenly I was frozen in my spot. I looked down to see that Lucas froze my ankles forcing me to stay still.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted.

"Ally forgive me and I won't turn you into Fates.." he said. I looked at him in disgust, "No I will never forgive you. You betrayed your own kind for life I hope you're happy with it." I retorted. He glared at me, "Then you're coming with me." he said. The ice disintegrated and he grabbed my arm forcing me through the tree's. "I can't believe you!" I said trying to pull from his grip.

"I swore an oath to follow his rules, I'm not breaking them now. I could die Ally and if you don't understand that well then that's your fault." he said pushing away long branches in the way. "I hate you Lucas I hate you!" I snapped at him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "And I love you." he pushed me against a tree and kissed my lips forcing my movements against my own will. His hands went to the hem of my shirt as I screamed through the kiss. His body weighed me down making it harder to breathe. "You shouldn't be doing that."

Lucas broke away from me and looked over to see Austin sitting on the ground amusingly intertwining his fingers together. "Who are you?" Lucas asked in annoyance, "You're not supposed to be in evergreen forest!" he barked.

"Oh really well I thought we weren't supposed to be raping girls behind a tree." Austin said getting to his feet.

"I'm getting Fates he'll deal with you!" Lucas tested. "He doesn't want to deal with me." Austin said before punching Lucas right in the face. He stumbled backwards. Groaning a little bit. "T-this isn't over!" Lucas said running off into the woods.

"You didn't have to do that." I said walking past Austin and grabbing my bag.

"A thank you would be nice." Austin said coming up to me. "Go away."

"It's going to storm tonight come back to the tree house please?" he begged. I sighed softly and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark and looked dusty. "Ok fine," I said, "but only on one condition. You let me look for the fire warrior no questions."

"Ugh...fine. But that's all you're getting. Everything else is my rules got it?" He said sharply.

"Deal."

* * *

Lucas's POV

"Lucas back so soon from evergreen forest?" Fates said amusingly. I got down on one trying to consume air to my lungs long enough to speak. "I was running from this man I saw in evergreen forest."

"Man what man?" he said with concern. "Well he had blonde hair and his eyes looked brown with a slit of silver in between. It was...scary. I was just minding my own business when he came out of nowhere and punched me right in the face!" I said in hatred.

"Oh no." Fates said getting up from his throne.

"What my lord?"

"It's him...the fire warrior."

I starred at him in shock, "The fire warrior? No that can't be him, he looks well... my age!"

"I can't kill him Lucas. He only ages every 500 years." Fates said sternly. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Was he with anyone? Anyone you may know?"

I thought long and hard, suddenly I got a devious idea. "It was a man and yes I know him."

"Ok well who is it boy?!" Fates urged.

"None other than Lester Dawson." I said quickly. "Are you sure. You better not be wrong about this." Fates threatened. "Oh I'm sure my lord."

"Fine then. Round up the army and arrest him immediately."

"Yes my lord. But shall I arrest the daughter too?" I asked. "Yes you should. They can both rot in prison where they belong. You have to lead some of the men into evergreen forest. Bring a big army to surround him. It's hard to control him."

"Yes my lord." I said softly.

"Oh and Lucas, make sure Austin and Ally never cross paths."

I gulp lightly, "Why not lord?"

"I'll tell you later."

"My lord-"

"Lucas there is somethings that I can't tell you!" Fates barked. I nodded slowly as he shooed me away. I walked out with a wicked smile playing across my lips. Finally I have found the fire warrior.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated! Been so obsessed with my presents~ anyways hope you liked the chapter!:) oh and I just got kik so if you guys want to kik me my username is taylor_14evans!:) Keep up with the amazing reviews!:)


	9. Chapter 9

I Am Destruction

Ally's POV

"Ok middle name?" I asked leaning against the wall. Austin and I in our spare time decided to ask some of questions and we would have to answer them no matter what. I was definitely going to get my fun out of this. "No way."

"Hey we both agreed to playing this game. It was your idea not mine." I said with a playful smile. He sighed softly, "Monica ok next ques-"

"Monica? Wow... did you and your mom get along?" I asked trying to hide my amusement. "Sadly no." he said, his pink lips curving into a delicate smile. "Why do you live in evergreen?"

"That is one answer you don't need to know." He grabbed his water bottle and started to take a couple sips. I played with my fingers silently and looked out the small window seeing that the stars were coming out. I rubbed my eyes and smiled weakly noticing that in the middle of millions of stars there was a diamond shaped cloud. It was glowing a dark shade of crystal blue and fiery orange.

"What are you-" Austin came up to me and lost track of his words as he stood there starring out the window at the diamond cloud. "W-what i-is that?"

"I don't know but it looks awesome." He said in awe.

I sat there just staring at the cloud. Suddenly an explosion of fire in the distance shook the ground making Austin tumble over against the wall. "What the heck?" he shouted squinting his eyes. He jumped out the window and sat on the ledge hovering his hands over his eyes to see closer. I got up and scrambled over to his side looking out the window also.

Clouds of smoke erupted from the ground. Once again there was another explosion on the opposite side facing towards the gates of evergreen forest. "Austin what's going on?" I asked shaking his shoulder.

He sat there over looking the land forest. "They're coming."

"Who's _they_?" I asked. He jumped back inside and rushed over to his drawers pulling out a bag. He grabbed his hoodie and started to put it on. He tossed me my leather bag. "Hey wait what are you doing?" I asked in confusion. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the back.

Then the ground began to shake. I stumbled over to the side and slam right into a wall with my left shoulder.

"Ally!" Austin yelled. He ran over to my side and put his arms around my waist holding me close to him. My shoulder started to throb in pain. "We have to go now." he said helping me towards the back.

"Who are we running from?" I asked weakly. He grabbed the rope and held my body tighter as we slid down to the ground. I lost balance for a minute but Austin grabbed me placing me perfectly on the ground. "We have to be quiet." we walked away from the tree house.

Out of no where fire warriors surrounded us one by one. We were trapped.

Lucas appeared out of the dark and clapped his hands dramatically. "Awe, how romantic Ally.. you found yourself a lover."

"Go away." Austin spoke up. "You're not commander anymore Austin I am! Fire warriors arrest her! And then we'll go arrest her father."

I looked at Lucas in shock. Why would he want me arrested and my father!? What does any of this have to do with my father? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand tugging on my arm. As the warriors approached us Austin punched one in the face. Grabbing my hand he charged us through the crowd of fire warriors. A ball of fire lunged at us but I ducked. It hit a tree making it fall over blocking our path. "This way!" Austin pulled me threw a thorn bush. I looked behind me and found that no one was following us at the moment.

"L-let m-me breath!" I yelled. We stopped for a moment. I put my hand to my chest trying to slow down my heavy breathing and lack of air supply. I looked up at the sky realizing that in the distance was a diamond shaped cloud. "Ally...runaway with me." Austin asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. Run away? With me?

"Austin my dad he's going to get arrested for no reason I have to save him!" I said trying to reason with him. "Ally please?" He came closer to me and cupped my face forcing my eyes to meet his. He intertwined our fingers and gave me a reassuring look. He began to hum a tune softly to me..

_Tonight we'll run away speeding faster than a midnight train. Somewhere to such a place where the stars come out to light your face._

He sang softly. He took my hand and started to guide me through the trees. He looked up at the diamond shaped cloud and smiled at me. _We'll leave behind the world in darkness. Go where no one's broken hearted. Take off without a trace, neon angels up, up and away._

He sang in an up beat tune. I smiled at the diamond cloud and started to sing along adding on my own lyrics as he began to clap a rhythm. _Diamond clouds, I think we're getting closer. Don't stop now off the ground higher than a supernova_,_ don't look down. _He smiled sweetly and twirled me around in circles laughing giddily.

Out of no where we began to sing the chorus together. _Beam me up, beam me up, beam me up. Diamond clouds I think we're getting closer, don't stop now off the higher than a supernova. Don't look down._

We sang as Austin grabbed my hand and started to follow the cloud. We laughed as we followed it. He began to sing as rain started to pour down from the sky._ After we've kissed the sun. We can burn our names into the sky._

I smiled as he pinned me against the tree with a smirk playing across his lips. _Feel my electric touch, taste my supersonic lullaby._

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Electricity ran through my body as my heart pumped at an intense speed. His hands wrapped around my waist as his lips roamed around my mouth. I moaned softly as rain poured down my cheek. Every article of clothing I had was drenched in rain and I loved every moment of it.

Suddenly Austin groaned falling to his knees. "Austin!" I screamed. I knelt down and looked at his chest. A piece of sharp glass-like ice was in his chest.

"Oh my god. W-we need to get help!" I panicked.

"Ally.." he moaned in pain. My body started to shake in fear. A wicked voice started to laugh.

"Lucas. You did this! You monster stay away from us!" I screamed at him. "Get over it he's fine. He'll live...right Austin?" Lucas questioned with an evil smirk. Austin got up and pulled the glass of ice out of his chest. He winced a little before throwing it to the ground.

"Austin w-what's going on..?" I asked stepping a few paces back from him.

"He's a fake Ally. He's not some random guy in evergreen forest he's the fire warrior you've been looking for!" Lucas exclaimed.

My breath hitched up. Austin the fire warrior, that can't be true... it's not true. "Stop lying to me Lucas! Austin tell him that it's not true."

But all he did was stand there with a look of worry and regret written on his features. I looked at him shaking my head in disappointment, "Ally I can explain-"

"Save it!" I snapped at him. I could feel some tears slip down my cheek. "And you know what else Ally, he killed your mom!" Lucas yelled with a smirk. My heart sank and I felt sick. All the air in the world disappeared.

"Austin you didn't..."

He started to nod slowly and a wave of emotions over took me. My body shock in fear as I looked at Lucas and Austin. They betrayed me, they all betrayed my trust. "He's the fire warrior! He killed your mother Ally you're friends with...with this monster!" Lucas said in disgust.

"I'm not a monster. Look Ally I can explain I lied because I just couldn't let you get hurt."

"Well thanks, I'm even more hurt now! You killed my mother..why would you do that!?" I screamed at him. "I was destruction. I'm so sorry I didn't know you were her daughter!" Austin yelled back. His body started to glow a vibrant orange color. "Ally stay away from him. He's like a time bomb..." Lucas said grabbing my arm and pulling my body away from Austin's. "Don't touch her!" Austin yelled his voice more firm and strong. I could tell his anger was getting the best of him.

Austin walked closer to us but Lucas threw darts of ice at him making Austin stumble backwards.

He leaned on a tree and it blew up in flames. "N-no t-this can't be happening.." Austin mumbled. Lucas smirked and threw ice darts at him once again. Austin's body erupted in flames as his eyes turned pitch black. "Look at him, look at this monster look at this cause of destruction to our home!" Lucas yelled pointing at Austin.

Austin's body was burning with fire. His eyes were pitch black. Lucas threw ice darts at him once again. "Stop!" Austin yelled. His body then went out of control. The trees started to burn down flowers started to die from the bad oxygen.

"Everything he touches burns down. He's a monster.."

Suddenly Fates appeared with an army of fire warriors. His smile was sinister like. "Austin I wouldn't do that.." He taunted.

Austin's eyes became soft once again as his body cooled down and the fire surrounding him was gone. He fell to his knees and hung his head. "Cuff him." Fates ordered. The fire warriors ran over to Austin and cuffed him bringing him to his feet. "And make sure he doesn't touch anything. His temper is still raging." Lucas ordered shooing them away. "Lucas my dear boy." Fates said coming over to him. "You were a trusted commander I trust you with everything I have..."

"Yes my lord I'm very trustworthy."

"Yes...just not trustworthy enough." Suddenly Fates stabbed Lucas in the heart with a dagger. He fell to his knees looking at me, a pained look in his eyes. Fates pulled the dagger out of his chest and smiled sinister like. "You were meant to die from the beginning." he said walking away.

"Oh and darling... you're ok for now I have better things planned for you.." and with that he disappeared.

Austin pulled at the cuffs trying his hardest to get away from them. "Hey let me go!" he screamed as they pulled on him. "Stay away from me you're nothing but destruction...that's all you ever have been." I forced myself to say.

All hope left his eyes as he gave up his fight against the warriors and vanished into the dark of the night.

"A-ally..." Lucas stuttered softly. I came over to his side holding his hand. My only best friend...dying right in front of me. I felt like dying myself... "W-war.."

"War? What war?" I asked. "W-war's coming..." He said taking one final breath before closing his eyes. "Lucas?" I said with tears pouring down my face. I shook his body slowly and realized he was gone for good.

I sighed and kissed his cheek before standing up and wiping my tears away violently.

I needed to suck it up, war was coming and in no way was I prepared for it.

* * *

Author's note- Hey guys Happy New Years Eve! :) Tell me what you think in a revieww!:)

Song:

Beam It Up- Cazzette


	10. Chapter 10

I Am Destruction

Austin sat in his seat looking at his coloring book in amazement as he continued his drawing session. He was in the middle of fully coloring a circus lion that was jumping through a hoop of fire. To him coloring it with detail made the picture come to life and sparked his excitement even more. Just as he was about to color the fur on the lion a bright yellow, his mom walked in with tons of groceries hanging around her arm.

"Here mommy let me help!" Austin said hopping off the chair and coming to his moms side. She smiled at him. He was such an innocent child and she loved every moment of being with him that she couldn't get enough of it.

"Thank you Austin but I think I got it. Watcha drawing there kiddo?"

"A lion mommy! See!?" Austin grabbed the coloring book off the table and shoved it in his moms face. She squinted her eyes trying to adjust to distance between the book and herself, and smiled sweetly. "A lion? How cute!" she said dragging the bags and lifting them up onto the kitchen counter. Austin's features curved into a small frown. "Mr. Lion is not cute he's fearless!" he enthused hopping back onto the chair. Austin was only 6 at the time but he knew the difference between cute and fearless and the lion was definitely not cute.

"Well excuse me." His mom teased sweetly. She grabbed his cheeks giving them a little tug before walking over to stove and turning it on. She got a pot and poured some hot water inside as it began to sizzle a little.

Austin looked at the pot as the fire consumed the edges of the silver pot.

"Mom, why is the fire turning blue?" he asked focusing on the pot with deep concentration. His mom laughed a little, "It's just really hot sweetie that's all. Why don't you go upstairs and get into your pajama's, dinner will be ready in just about an hour."

"Ok!" he proclaimed hopping off his seat and kissing his mom's cheek before running up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

Mimi was stirring the noodles until there was an urgent knock at the door. Her body got this strong vibe that she shouldn't open the door but she moved toward it and opened it only to be greeted by Fates. She dropped her spoon as it hit the ground with a _thump._

Fates walked in the room stepping over the wooden spoon and observed the house.

"What are you doing here." Mimi said coldly. The look in her eyes chillingly death like. "What does it look like? Now where is the little monster." he demanded fiercely.

Her blood boiled as she clenched her fist together.

"My son is not a monster. You are." she managed to get out. He looked at her, a cold but fearsome look in his eyes. "Don't push my button's Ms. Moon, now where is the little kid?" he pressured Mimi once again. Fates was determined to get the little pest in his grasp and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

"Leave Fates now. You have no right to be charging into my house like a wild animal." she said picking up the spoon and heading for the kitchen.

Fates chuckled darkly and deeply smirking as he did so. He clicked his tongue softly as he laughed, "Mimi... he's wild for a reason. We need to lock him up as soon as possible. Your own life is in danger."

"I don't care. I love him, he is my son my only son and I am not letting you have him. So stay away from us, now." she yelled at him with such fury, with such rage that the blood in her body felt like it was on fire itself. Fates cleared his throat and fixed his posture. Suddenly he heard a loud thud from the upstairs and a voice crying in pain.

_Austin..._

She thought to herself. She knew he must have fallen off the bed again. Quickly, she sat the spoon on a nearby table and walked up the stairs watching Fates in the very corner of her eye. She knew he was going to pull a trick or two and boy was she prepared more than ever. No one could take away her baby boy, and she meant no one. She turned the corner and opened up the door. Suddenly a cloud of smoke emerged from the room and puffed out right her face making her step back a few inches.

She coughed and blinked her eyes a couple times. Waving the smoke out of the way she stepped inside the room only to see Austin's hands glowing with fire. "Mommy look what I can do!" Austin said jumping into a karate pose.

Mimi just stood there in shock.

"I smell fire..." Fates teased from downstairs. She could hear the boards of the stairs creak from his weight. "A-austin stop it please put it away!" she urged slamming the door shut and locking it. She ran over to his dresser and pushed it slowly against the door blocking it.

"Mommy what are you doing?" he asked, his hands still glowing with fire. She gasped coming over to him but standing away from his hands that were gleaming with fire. "Austin stop playing around and put the fire away." she said sternly. Suddenly the door handle was brutally being twisted and tugged at. "Who's there?" Austin asked out loud. She grabbed Austin tightly by her side and slid her hand around his mouth. "Mhmm!" he said through muffled screams. "Please Austin just calm down." She let him go and sat him down on the bed. "Fates leave us alone!" she screamed at the door.

Austin sat there confused as he stared at his fire gleaming hands. He smiled and out of nowhere the orange fire turned a dark blue, it was weird because he was thinking about that same color.

He giggled and laid back against the wall as the fire turned to different colors. It was like a beautiful rainbow right in the palms of his hands.

"Austin make the fire go away now I'm not asking ag-" Suddenly the door bursted open. The door handle was slowly melting from fire and the dresser was shoved against the wall once again. "Shouldn't have tested my patience Mimi. Give me the boy." Fates snapped in anger. She grabbed Austin and hugged him to herself. "I love you Austin you know that right?" she said tears streaming down her face. "O-of course mommy." he said with a sweet smile.

Mimi grabbed Austin's favorite bear off the bed and sat it in his arms as his fire began to die down.

"I'm coming back for you Austin. That's a promise." she said, her eyes glistening with tears as she hugged her son tightly and walked him over into Fates. Fates smiled wickedly and grabbed Austin by the hand. "Mommy...?" Austin said hugging his teddy bear. "Come on Austin we have somewhere to be."

He followed Fates down the stairs and out the door.

Fates was walking fast a little too fast for Austin's liking. There was a car on the side of the road as a man stood there patiently. Suddenly as Austin looked behind himself the house blew up in flames. Fire spewed out of the window breaking the glass in one fast thunderous _boom._ "Mom!" He screamed running out of Fates grasp and towards the door. "Austin get back here!" Fates yelled grabbing Austin by the waist. Austin brutally kicked and fought back against his tight grip. "Let me go! Mommy!" he screamed as the house was still on fire. Tears sprung down his eyes. "Stop fighting you ignorant little brat!" Fates spat yanking Austin towards the car.

He ripped Austin's teddy bear out of his grasp. "Love is nothing but your enemy." Fates said as he touched the teddy bear and it bursted into flames. Austin stood there lost for words. As he was shoved into the car.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been so busy with school work and everything. So I hope this chapter filled you up on Austin's past and what made him who he is today:) Ok so remember to review and follow the story if you like it!:)


	11. Chapter 11

I Am Destruction

Austin walked through the hallways of the long corridor. His ankles were chained together along with his hands. He felt trapped, imprisoned and he didn't like the suffocating feeling rushing through every vein in his body. The guard shoved him into a room where Fates was staring out the window. Slamming the door shut the room was instantly filled with silence putting Austin out of his comfort zone.

"You shouldn't have done that, walking around with that girl." Fates spoke not taking his eyes off the window.

"I'm sorry Fates I didn't know having freedom was such a pain to have here." Austin snapped at him. He was boiling with anger, thinking that Fates could lock him up like this and get away with it he'd damned.

"Don't push me boy!" Fates barked coming over to Austin and grabbing his shirt.

"I didn't push anybody."

Fates growled at him, "Tell me how I can kill you now!"

Austin laughed mockingly and answered him with a simple, "No."

Fates eyes went blood red as he kicked over a chair in anger, "Fine then, you want to play stubborn with me you little brat? Fine we'll have Corinthian republic come down to the lobby of the empire to witness this main event."

Austin stood there in confusion as Fates knocked on the door.

Two guards came in carrying Austin away. "Wait what do you mean!?" Austin yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Ally's POV

I ran through the crowd of shoppers and past the neighbors yard as I struggled to open my front door. "Dad!" I screamed slamming my fist on the door. I finally managed to open the door as I slid inside. I found that the house completely trashed. Chairs were knocked over, the kitchen was a mess and water sprung from the faucet.

"Dad!?" I yelled once again stepping over the chairs and up the stairs. I ran into my bedroom only to find that it was a complete disaster. It looked like a tornado swept over everything in its way.

I groaned and ran into my dads room only to find that it too was a disaster itself.

Sighing I walked down the stairs and out of the house sitting on the porch steps. I cupped my hands in my face as some tears poured out. I was all alone, Lucas was dead, my dad is gone and Austin...oh god Austin.

I started to sob as I didn't know what to feel or do with myself anymore.

Suddenly the speakers connected to a nearby building buzzed rapidly.

"Hello fellow Corinthians it is your trusted king Fates. It is mandatory that you come down to the lobby for a little show I'm putting on for you today!"

I sat there in confusion, a show?

Then he continued, "It will be riveting I ensure you." and with that the speaker buzzed before no more was said.

I wiped my tears and got up heading down the small dirt path. I really wished Lucas didn't turn on me he would be here with me, comforting me through the hard realization. I didn't want to believe he was dead but in reality...he was and I couldn't do anything about it.

Solemnly I walked down the path and soon I was coming near the hill to the lobby. I quickly ran up the bumpy, grassy hill and towards the empire.

I stopped in my tracks and my breath hitched. There was Austin on a stand chained to a wooden beam. His face was shone in front of the audience and his back was facing the empire building. I could see the expression on his face and it showed no emotion whatsoever. I walked toward the front of the crowd making sure I could see him clearly.

Fates suddenly appeared out of nowhere with that wicked smile of his.

"Welcome Corinthians! We have a little show here for you today and I think you'll enjoy it...right Austin?"

Austin nodded slowly refusing to look at the crowd. "Ok then on with the show!"

A man appeared with a whip in his hand, it was silver and there was a tint of red of in it but that didn't matter, what mattered was why would he have it in the first place?

As Fates got comfy in his throne the man raised the whip and it made harsh contact with Austin's bare back. Austin let out a whimper of pain as everyone gasped. W-what the heck was going on?

Fates smiled sinister like, as the man continued to beat Austin's back continuously. Austin yelped and screamed as I could tell he was barely able to stand up with the chains forcing him in the position he was in. "Austin...why don't you tell the audience who you are!" Fates sneered at him mockingly. Now I knew exactly what he was trying to get Austin to do.

The man stopped beating him as Fates walked up to him and slapped his face. "Tell the audience who you are now!"

Austin just stood there refusing to look Fates in the eye or anyone in the eye for that matter.

Fates growled and looked at the man with the whip and nodded. He raised the whip and it once again made harsh contact with Austin's bare flesh as he let out a cry of pain. The man continuously began to beat him with the whip.

I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. My heart started to hurt as I saw him in pain. "Now tell us or we can get out the spike whip." Fates teased him.

Austin's body began to shiver as he finally looked up in Fates eyes. "I'm the fire warrior..." He gasped as he shook.

Everyone in the crowd looked at each other in confusion. "Fire warrior who...?" Fates continued.

"I-i destroyed Corinth.. I was the one who lead the army into battle against your ancestors." Austin choked out. Fates smiled and nodded as the man began to whip him again and again and again...

"You killed my mom!" A woman in the crowd yelled out. Everyone began to talk as it came out in murmurs.

"Oh yes he did and who set Corinth on fire, who made the children disappear, who is the reason no one is aloud in evergreen forest?!" Fates barked at him. I could see Austin's eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I did." He whispered gently but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He's an abomination off with his head!" A man yelled everyone started to cheer 'Yeah!' and 'Off with it!'

I couldn't stand all of it, this was just too much... "Now Austin final question...what is your weakness?"

And that is what snapped Austin's attention. He looked up and at the crowd searching for something and then his eyes found mine. I froze in my place it was like I couldn't move. The look in his eyes took all the energy to look away out of me.

When he didn't answer back to Fates the man began beating on him once again. "Answer me boy!" he yelled but Austin didn't take his eyes off me.

"Love," he said breathing slowly, "It's love..."

Fates gave a satisfactory smile. Tears fell down Austin's cheek as Fates shooed away the crowd. "The show is over you may go back."

He unchained Austin and he fell to his knees. I stood there as Fates and the man walked back into the empire leaving Austin all to himself. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stand.

"Stay away from me.." Austin whispered not looking up. I looked at his back as long slashes and red marks formed wear his flesh was beaten.

"No." I said rushing over to his side. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Why would you want to be near a monster like me Ally! I am living time bomb I am nothing but sheer chaos and destruction..." he said sadly and I could hear his soft whimpers of pain.

"You're not a monster Austin. You're light, you're so much than you think you are."

"I killed your mom Ally! I made innocent children disappear! The kind of innocent child I used to be! Along with that I burned down your village..."

I sighed and sat beside him, "Austin you have to stop looking at your past. You have the choice to change who you are."

"No Ally I'll always be destruction no matter what you say or do to me."

I took a deep breath and cupped his face. He looked into my eyes as his was full of fear and regret. I leaned in quickly and kissed his soft lips. Heat came over me like a wave as he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled back laying his forehead on mine breathing heavily. Saying softly but gently,

"We have to run away."

* * *

Author's Note- Oooh romantic ok so I know this chapter was a little bit sad with the Austin getting beaten and stuff but it will get better I promise anyways review please don't be shy!:)


End file.
